sonadow moon (sailor moon and sonic the hedgehog crossover)
by The Green Pheniox
Summary: sonya is sonic in senshi form shadow his his texcido mask sarina will be in this so is luna and artamas and so will be a fake cat named sky xD i will put him in the cover pic
1. Chapter 1

Sonya was an average girl. She was worried about being late for school, so she ran outside still buttoning her blouse. She pushed past her brother, Miles, causing him to fall bang his head on the stair banister. About five hours later her mother saw Miles with dried blood beneath his nose. He informed her, "Sonya pushed by me and I fell. She just kept walking, didn't say sorry or anything." Meanwhile after school Sonya was looking over a test paper and said, "Man, my grades are getting worse." Suddenly the wind blew the paper and a red-headed boy caught it and looked at it. He laughed and said, "Were you seriously born this stupid? Most of these are common sense." He smirked at Sonya as she growled at him. She shouted, "Hey! I am smarter than you!" He chuckled and said "Sure you are..." with a sarcastic tone. He handed her the test paper while walking away laughing. Sonya looked away at the sound of ruckus and saw a little blue cat being bullied by a group of kids. She ran to the poor kitty's defense and said, "How dare you hurt this poor creäture! He is defenseless, look at him. How would you feel if someone was doing that to you?" The kids scattered away in different directions. She kneeled down and checked on the cat and saw it had a bandage on its forehead. As she removed the tape she was puzzled by a strange symbol on the cat's forehead, it was a golden star. "What is that?" she wondered. She pet the cat and began walking home unknowing that the cat was following her. It remained hidden and watched her every move. "So this is the senshi of mobias?" the cat thought to himself. Theoretically, the senshi of mobias is one of the fastest human beings in the world. They could run faster than the speed of sound. (You remember sonic the hedgehog? Well the senshi of mobias is the one thing faster) Sonya strode on the arcade and played some video games. The cat said with frustration, "If this is some kind of cosmic joke I am not amused." Sonya walked home and bumped into a blonde-headed girl. Meanwhile a black cat with a creset moon on his head was spying with the other cat. The black cat joined the blue cat and said, "Sky? Is that you Sky?" "Luna?" the blue cat replied. "Luna, what are you doing here?" luna replied "that blonde girl is the senshi of the moon the blonde girl named serine tsukhino (she had big tails and her with a weird shaped braid on each side it looked like she had golden meatball's traped in her hair.) I see said sky meanwhile the girls depart and the cat's was still following them.

**to be contenued**


	2. chapter 2

**At night time the cat known as Sky snuck into Sonya's room and tried his best to wake her up. "Hey wake up," the cat said. The girl tried her best to stay asleep and muttered, "Just five more minutes, mommy." The cat scratched her and she woke up screaming. "I'm not your mommy!" the cat yelled. She was frightened. "Who is there?" she asks as she glances around with caution and realizes it was but the cat she saved from those kids. "Oh it's you. I thought I heard someone talking to me," said Sonya.**

**"Actually it was me you heard," said the cat. "Ahh! A talking cat!," she screamed in fear with eyes widened. "Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. Now allow me to introduce myself," the cat said, "My name is Sky and you my dear are the mobian sensei."**

**"I am a what? How are you talking? What is going on?"**

**"Quiet for a moment, dear. Let this old boy finish. But...before I do I've got a little present for you."**

**"Um, okay I guess. What is it?"**

**The cat grins and does a summer salt and set of bra and panties fall out of nowhere.**

**"Oh so you're just a pervert? You expect me to wear these? What do you mommy. Hahahaa! Now hold on there girl, don't pop your top. Here is your real gift"**

**Sky does another summer salt and then reaches his paw behind Sonya's ear and pulls out a set of dazzling sapphire earrings.**

**"They are beautiful!" she exclaims clapping her hands together. "How did you do that?" She reaches out to get them and the cat pulls them back.**

**"No no, not yet. My dear, these are no ordinary dinner-on-the-town with an updo kind of earrings."**

**"Then what are they?"**

**"They are special. They are enchanted with magic. When you put them on they will change you."**

**"Change me? Change me how?"**

**"Well you will be changed into sailor Mobias, a beautiful warrior of law and justice. You will be able to run faster than the speed of sound. You can conjour up tornados just by running around your enemies."**

**"Cool, give them to me!"**

**"No! Before you use these there are things you must know. In the wrong hands these earrings can be dangerous. You must keep them safe. Keep them on at all times."**

**"I will I will. Now hand them over!"**

**"No you arrogant human. Are you hearing anything I am saying?"**

**"Sorry, I will listen."**

**"Okay then. I'm afraid I must inform you of some grave news. Once you have turned into sailor Mobias you will be saught after by an evil force by the name of Queen Eggman. She is from the 'hellaverse'."**

**"Queen? You mean 'King Eggman'?" Sonya chuckles.**

**"If you aren't going to take this seriously then I am going to take my leave. I don't know that you can be responsible for this. You are but a mere little school girl."**

**"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'll listen. There is just so much you are telling me and it's not all making sense."**

**"Fine. Your job when you transform into sailor Mobias is to figure out how to capture titanium sonic and dismantle his powers. The titanium sonic is ran by the queen. His job is to capture you. He has all your powers so he will be hard game to hunt. But there is one thing you have that he doesn't."**

**"What would that be?"**

**"The twister prism. What I was talking about before. You must use this gift as it is the only thing that can dismantle him and heed you life as sailor Mobias. The twister prism gives you the ability to interupt the time continuum. Time will stop allowing you a chance to simply walk around the enemy. In real life you are moving at super speed and you will cause a twister to form around them, ripping them open and scattering their remains. This is the only way to dismantle and get rid of the titanium sonic because he is built to be indestructable. There is no weapon near and far that can cause him damange. He is made of enchanted metal by the evil queen."**

**Suddenly the television lit up with breaking news across the screen. The reporter states, "This just in. As we speak now it appears that a giant robot resembling a hedgehog is attacking Tokyo. The unexplainable giant seems to be looking for something as it scavenges through the city lifting off the rooftops of the buildings." The giant was smashing his way over buildings and ripping them apart. You could hear the sound of hundreds of people screaming as they ran for their lives.**

**Sonya looks at the cat with horror. "Th..that is the titanium sonic?"**

**"Yep."**

**to be contenued.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, put them on and say 'Mobian speed power'," said Sky. He hands her the ear rings, she nods, and shouts out, "Mobian speed power!" Upon doing so she feels a strange wind pass her body. Red boots with yellow trim appear on her feet. Her long uniform skirt turned into a miniskirt with a matching blouse. A green ribbon was around her waist and her forehead glowed as a tiara appeared. The tiara had a blue crystal on it, the same kind of crystal in the earrings.  
Meanwhile, Shadow, the man who teased her about her grades begins to get a strange headache. Then his outfit also tranforms out of nowhere intio a" tuxedo and red mask and cape with a top hat. "What is going on? Is this a dream?" he mutters. Then he feels a sudden panic. Someone is in trouble, someone special to him. He looks around the empty room feeling helpless.  
Sonya is nearby in another realm. He can't see her with his eyes or hear her with his ears but he feels her around him. He has a flashback of the time he made fun of her and he can't get her out of his mind.  
In Sonya's realm she is face by the Titanium sonic, an enormous hedgehog robot controlled by queen eggman. She hears Sky's voice in her head tell her "Now say the oath." Sonya shouts, "When the speed of love takes things slow they will knock you down to the ground. I am Sailor Mobias, the defender of love and justice!" The Titanium Sonic looks at her in puzzlement.

Then Shadow arrives on the scene and throws a rose of yellow chaotic energy. It landed like he was throwing a needle. Shadow looks at Sonya as she asked, "Who are you, hunk?" He replied, "Call me ChaosKnight." He paused and went on, "Now I will lure the sonic away from here. While I do so be preparing to do the tornado effect so we can finish the beast off." She nods understanding the plan. He makes a loud shouting noise and the sonic turns and walks toward the noise. "Sailor Mobias, do it now!" he shouts. She nods and begins running around in a circle and the tornado prism begins to form. Time slows and haults to a stop and she can see everything frozen, not a single movement. She runs around the titanium sonic and metal fragments begin to fly flake by a. Upon finishing him off metal scraps cover the streets of the town. Time is restored and she begins to hear cheers in multitudes. The whole town is relieved and paying their respects to sailor Mobias. The hedgehog bot is finally destroyed, the queen's plan was unsuccessful, and Sonya was a hero.

Meanwhile in the hellaverse, the queen is distraught. She mutters,"How could this happen? I have an IQ of three hundred yet I'm outsmarted by a girl who can't even manage simple math. That brat hasn't seen the end of me!"

Sonya went home and started to have a weird dream. She finds herself in a castle on a strange planet. She began talking to girl that looked like an older version of her friend Sarena, the moon princess. "Who are you and why do you and why do you look like Sarena?" she asked in puzzlement. The girl smiled and said, "I am her mother. I am here to tell you that queen eggman is seeking the chaos emeralds. If she is successful she will be able to brainwash Shadow, the Chaos knight into thinking she is his princess. You, dear are the princess, the princess of the planet Mobias. You are also Shadow's princess and he mustn't be taken from you." Sonya was shocked, "What? I am the princess of an entire planet?" The girl replied, "Yes Sonya, you are the princess." "Well who is my prince then? How do I know where to find him? Maybe I can reveal myself to him before the queen does, " Sonya said. The lady responded, "It will do no good to beat the queen to him. Her powers will brainwash him. He will know only what she instills in his memory."  
"Please I ask you. Reveal my prince to me. I know you can," Sonya inquired."Fine then, follow me." The lady brought her to a small stream, one flowing with green glowing liquid. This was such a strange place. "What is that?" Sonya asked. "It is a river of memories. At one point in your earthly life you came across your prince," the lady said.  
"Wait, I've seen him before?"  
"Yes Sonya, you've seen him. All people who enter this realm are granted one memory, just one. You can reveal the memory of the moment you saw him, but you must focus while you drink from the river."  
"Ew, but what is it made of? How do I know you aren't on the queen's side?"  
"I guess you don't and I haven't the time to prove myself. I care for you Sonya. I want to see you succeed and put the queen away where she belongs. Goodbye, Sonya."  
"But wait! I have more questions for you!"

The lady disappeared into the foggy distance. Sonya looked down at the glowing stream and hestitantly touched it with her toe. Nothing happened. Then she walked out into the river, cupped some of the liquid in her hands, closed her eyes and drank. When she looked down the river around her had changed. It was now normal water. She walked to the shore feeling faint and dizzy and sat among some bushes. She began to fall to sleep and then it happened. She opened her eyes and saw herself chasing after a paper that had gotten away with the wind. Then there he was, the guy who teased her about about her math work. She watched as he mocked her and put her down, and she watched herself withdraw saddened and hurt. She followed the guy to find more about him but the memory would not exceed to those limits. The last thing she saw was a shadow. Then the Shadow flickered in her head repeatedly and then Sonya awoke from her trance. "Shadow. His name must be...Shadow. I've got to find more about him."

Sony awoke and began calmly getting dressed. It was going to be a good day. She walked off to school in good spirits. The day went smoothly but she was surprised to see she had a new gym teacher. "Alright ladies, we've got a big day ahead of us. Go get dressed and meet me out here no later than ten minutes," he said.

Strangely he seemed familiar to her but she couldn't quite figure it out. At the end of the period she began walking into the locker room but he stopped her. "Hello, Sonya I think you dropped something." He had the earring in his hand. "How did he get this?" she thought. Then she noticed he had a strange tattoo on his forehead, barely showing at the hairline. It was a Star. She knew then immediately who it was. It was Sky! "What's wrong, Sonya?" Her friends Sarena and Amy also look at her concerned. "Yeah Sonya. What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost," said Sarena. "Uh..um..," Sonya started to finish but was interupted by the new gym teacher. "Sonya is my niece. I am her uncle, right Sonya?" he said as he wrapped his arm around her neck. She nodded yes and he winked at her.


End file.
